Danny Meets World
by AlexAvalon
Summary: What happens when Danny Phantom and our own world collides? Danny thinks he has been given a break from ghost hunting, hanging out with Sam, Tucker, Rachelyn, and myself. Will his ghost-free vacation come to an end? And will the trio ever get back home?
1. The Vortex

Me: Finally! My very first actual fanfic.

(Poof!)

Danny: AH! Who are you? How did I get here? Where am I?(eyes start glowing)

Me: Calm down dude, I'm just a fanfic writer who is kidnapping you for a week, maybe longer. It depends.

Danny: On what?

Me: How long it takes to write the story! Dur!

Danny: Oooookkkkkk

Me: Do you want me to kidnap your girlfriend, Sam, too?

Danny: She is not my girlfriend!

Me: Thats what they always say. Anyways...

(Poof!)

Sam: (falls outta of the sky) Ouch! Oh, Hi Danny. Who is the creepy person?

Danny: I have no idea really.

Me: I'm NOT CREEPY!

I'm gonna start the story so ya'll will stop.

* * *

SLAM!

Amity Park's very own super hero, Danny Phantom, had just been knocked face forward into a puddle of mud. He pushed himself off of the painful, gravelly asphalt wiping at the muck in his eyes in an attempt to gain his bearings in the dark urban alley. The pouring rain beat down upon him cleansing his black and white jumpsuit of the filth covering his famous P within D icon. He leapt to his feet to face his attacker once again. Danny's white hair, plastered to his head, green eyes glowing through the down pour with a grim light, glared as Skulker landed in front of him, two shining blades at the ready.

"Give up now and I will make your end quick." He paced slowly forward, his own eyes glowing a sickly green and an evil grin upon his face at the satisfaction of cornering his prey.

"Give up? I thought you knew me well enough to know that I never give up." Danny retaliated, and then added with a small smirk, "and now I'm gonna kick your butt."

"Oh, how cliché," Skulker said with as much sarcasm as anhy being could possibly put into three words. "Bring it."

Danny launched forward with a yell, a fist drawn back ready to punch. He dodged as one of the blades sliced the air above his head. He felt as his fist connected with the hard metal that lined Skulker's jaw. Skulker staggered backward slightly, before broadly swinging his swords again aiming for Danny's midsection. Danny kept leaping backwards to avoid being chopped into bits, the weapons coming again and again. So focused was he that he didn't notice as a small rocket launcher on Skulker's shoulder fired. The projectile slammed into him, covering him with gooey ectoplasm as he plummeted to the ground.

Danny's eye lids fluttered, he tried his best to stay conscious, his every breath a struggle. He attempted to focus as he felt an extremely uncomfortable pressure on his chest. His vision regained clarity only to come to focus on the sight of Skulker, one foot set upon him as if he were a vanquished foe.

"It seems that you have finally met your end, young whelp. I shall have your head adorning my wall very soon." He said while choosing the battle axe from his stock of weapons that he then held poised over the halfa's neck. Danny knew that this was the kind of ghost weapon that he couldn't phase through, he shut his eyes tightly. Fortunately Skulker was too busy gloating to see the large metal pipe swinging towards his head. The fiery green mohawk that somehow managed to stay lit in the rain went out as Skulker was slammed into a brick, graffiti filled wall, and slid to the ground where he rested unmoving. But who knew for how long?

"Run Danny! Run!" yelled a familiar voice, but Danny was too out of it to recognize who it was. Reality shook him awake as he watched raven haired Sam pull him to his feet and drag him out of the alleyway. She supported him as they walked out onto the street where Danny felt another rather thin arm wrap around his waist to help carry him, Tucker. The trio made their way down the street as quickly as possible, to avoid Skulker's revival. Danny glanced over his shoulder to see the imposing ghost stumble out into the street, his eyes scanning the area for his targets. Danny quickly shifted his arms around so his friends weren't carrying him anymore, quite the opposite; they took off into the air leaving the pavement behind them. If only they could get to Fenton works and find a thermos, squinting his eyes against the downpour he wished that he hadn't left his own behind at school today.

"Look out dude!" Tucker cried out, just as missiles shot through the air right past them, only to turn around barreling towards them again. Danny shot upwards receiving sharp gasps from each of his passengers as they each felt their innards left behind on the ground. He zoomed downwards aiming for the park where he slalomed through the trees and other obstacles, all of which blocked the missiles as they flew through the air detonating them with ease. Skulker's jet pack could be heard directly behind them. Sam saw him pull out another rocket launcher, then carefully aim it right at Danny

All of the sudden bright lightning arched through the sky right in front of them. The hair stood up on the back of the teens' necks, as thunder roared throughout the air deafening them. Danny gripped his friends tighter and stared wide eyed as a giant, green, vortex of mist opened up in front of them. He tried to shift his weight, to force himself backwards but the whirlpool's pull was too great. The hole grew bigger and wider and the force of the pull steadily, forcefully grew until Danny's efforts were no more than that of a dust bunny trying to escape the imminent doom of his mom's vacuum. Danny and his friends vanished just as Skulker finally caught up, leaving him completely and utterly dumbfounded.

* * *

I sat on carpet floor staring up at the T.V. screen, flipping through the thousands of channels trying something to relieve my boredom before sighing and falling over on my back. Click, something about the Titanic. Click, Billy Mayes yelling at me, RIP Billy. Click, home improvement stuff. Click, Danny Phantom flying across the screen kicking Skulker butt.

"Oh, hey I haven't seen this in forever!" I said excitedly glancing back behind me "Hey Rachelyn. Rachelyn. Rachelyn!" I yelled trying to gain my cousin's attention.

"What?" she answered back, obviously annoyed. She sat cross legged on the couch, not even looking up from the laptop screen. She looked up glaring at me, defiantly annoyed, but it instantly dissolved a second later.

"Danny Phantom! I love this show. Wished they hadn't canceled it though."

I shrugged, "I know. Well, whatcha gonna do? The producer people never listen."

She pushed her dirty blonde hair out of her face as she started to type on the extremely messed up keyboard, that always loved to add an extra "t" to every word. I went back to watching Danny, flying with Sam, and Tucker, dodge missiles fired by the ghost hunter. But it was my turn to be interrupted as Rachelyn called for me to come read something, gesturing for me to hurry up. I quickly stood up, trying to fix my messed up short brown hair.

"Hurry up Alex!"

I trudged over and flopped down on the couch next to her, leaning over to get a look at the computer screen. I was trying to read the beginning of her new fanfic and watch the show at the same time. I caught a glimpses of the chase scene between reading about Alex Rider and Maximum Ride's cross over adventure. All of the sudden the lights started to flicker, the laptop shut off, and of course all of my three dogs started to bark even though they probably didn't know why.

Rachelyn hit the computer, "Argh, what is wrong with this thing?" Then she noticed what happened to the lights. "What is going on?"

"I don't know." I said rising quickly to my feet.

The T.V. started to shake, sparks arched all around it, and on screen Danny and his friends fought against the pull of a giant misty green vortex, looks of hopelessness in their faces. It felt like the room had started to shake, things were falling off of the shelves that surrounded the spot where the television sat. I glanced at Rachelyn whose eyes bright blue eyes were wide with fear, probably matching my own. We gaped at the television which was now shaking uncontrollably, more bright sparks flew off of it. Till a blinding burst of light shot out, along with a strong gust of wind that threw me back into my seat.

Slowly I came to realize that the world had stopped shaking, the T.V. was smoking, I felt like I was going to throw up, the dogs had finally shut up, and three people that were certainly not there before were lying on the floor. Two guys and a girl, and you're not gonna believe this, I didn't believe it myself at the time, one had snow white hair and glowing green eyes.

I looked over at my cousin who was also staring at the odd trio, but then turned to look at me. I cleared my throat,

"When my mom comes home, we'll blame them for breaking the T.V."

* * *

Me: Makes you wonder whats gonna happen next huh? Oh, and reminds me. I forgot Tuck.

(Poof!)

Tucker: (falls from the sky) Ow!

Me: Hmmm, I should probably fix the falling from the sky part.

Danny: Yu think?

Me: The gang is all together!

Sam: (sarcasticaly) Woo hoo.

Tuck: (from next room) Keep it down in there I'm trying to concentrate! Come on stupid clone trooper die already!

Me: Sounds like he found the Wii.

Danny: Oh no.

_Please review! It will stop Tucker's video game addiction. Maybe, ok probably not._

_P.S. Thanks to my awesome cousin who helped me with the begininng chapter and probably many chapters to come._


	2. In the Flesh

Tucker: Take that!

Danny: Stop jumping around everywhere! How am I supposed to hit you if you keep moving?

Tucker: Thats kinda the point.

Sam: I'm sooo bored.

Me: Me too. Hey guys when do we get a turn on the Wii?

Danny: As soon as I kick his butt.

Tucker: NEVER!

Sam: This could go on forever.

(on t.v.) Game over. Winner player 1!

Tucker: YESH!

Danny: (groan)

* * *

The three visitors untangled themselves from their awkward position on the floor. I stared at what I always known to be fictional made up characters, no longer in a cartoon 2D form, but living breathing actual humans. They all still looked like they used to, the features the same, just with more texture, color... more realness. Its kinda hard to explain, you had to be there. Then breaking the silence Tucker started freaking out,

"Oh my gosh! Sam! Danny! You look so different." he looked down, "I look different!" He would've kept going but he glanced over at Danny, who was looking coldly at us, and decided it was time to shut up.

Danny slowly got to his feet keeping his eyes on us the whole time. I'm guessing he didn't know quite what to think of us, but so far it wasn't a very good opinion. I quickly noticed his clenched fist glowing green with energy. Just waiting for one of us to make a wrong move. Sam and Tucker got up as well, all three were dripping wet and a dark puddle was forming on the carpet where I sat a few minutes before. I couldn't just sit there, someone had to say something. I apparently stood up a little to fast and Danny shifted into a fighting stance, Sam's violet eyes widened and she moved closer to him slightly for back up.

"Hi, I'm Alex. Welcome to Planet Earth." I said stepping forward extending my hand for a shake.

Rachelyn hissed behind me, "He is from Amity Park not another planet!"

"Hey, how did you know we were from Amity Park?" Tucker asked accusingly.

"Uhh, well...you see...umm." I stammered, drawing back my unshaken hand.

"Its complicated." Rachelyn interjected, coming to stand next me.

Suddenly Danny spoke, "Why is it so complicated? Just tell us how you knew where we live." His tone of voice spoke volumes more, he obviously didn't trust us.

"You wouldn't believe us if we told you."

"Try me."

"Fine," I continued, "How shall I put this with out y'all freaking out? Basically we know everything about you. Like the fact that Danny is half ghost." I gestured a hand towards him.

Danny's green eyes widened, the other two looked anxiously back and forth between them. All of them wondering how a stranger knew about Danny's closely guarded secret.

"How did you know my name?"

"Like I said. I know everything." I smirked.

Rachelyn stepped out, "Yeah, we know where you live, who your parents are, where you go to school, how Danny got his powers, all the names of the ghost you fight." she said counting everything off on her fingers.

Tucker exclaimed, "This is just too freaky!"

Finally Sam spoke, "But _how_ do you know?"

"Well, you see... because your life is a T.V. show." my answer was met with stunned silence, so I continued. "We were just watching it when all of the sudden the television was shaking and spewing sparks, then you three just fell out of it." More silence, and then... Tucker fainted.

Danny quickly knelt next to his friend trying to revive him. I rushed to get some water to dump on Tucker's face, while Rachelyn got towels so they could dry off. After Tucker woke up, all three used the towels to dry their clothes as best they could. Their hair no longer plastered to their faces, but still damp all the same. So I quickly ran back to my room to find some dry clothes for them. I tossed Danny and Tucker some jeans and t-shirts. Rachelyn already knowing Sam's taste, managed to find a goth assemblage, of black jeans, dark purple tank top, and black vest. Eh, it was the best we could come up with.

Danny figured that since we already knew his secret he might as well power down. It was kinda cool to watch as a bright ring of light encircled his body changing his dark jumpsuit to a t-shirt and jeans. His stark white hair now black, and the green eyes now sky blue. However cool it seemed in the cartoon, it was ten times better in real life.

We got to work and cleaned up the room a bit, miraculously the T.V. actually wasn't broken, but a few nick-naks were broken beyond repair. By this time my dogs were no longer afraid of our new guest and had stopped barking at them. Tucker had Harry the rat terrier in his face, Sam was petting our brown spotted dalmatian Chip, and Danny was marveling at the fact that Miss Brooks had only 3 legs. Just so I could get some peace I lured the dogs into the back room with some dog bones. When I got back we would get down to business, like trying to figure out what in the world was going on.

I dragged my bare feet on the soft tan carpet, glancing up at the pictures hanging on the walls. Pictures of foreign places, distant relatives, then more the more familiar face of my sister. A picture of her and I together, back before she had grown up and moved out. I gave a sigh, those days were over and it was time to focus on the now. No matter how bizarre it was. Its amazing how in only five minutes, my whole life got turned upside down.

* * *

Tucker: I would so not faint! Why did you write that?

Me: There needed to be some kind of distraction.

Tucker: (whining) But why me?

Sam: (knocks him over the head with the Wii lightsaber) Get over it!

Me: Ahh silence at last.

_Please review. It will keep Tucker quiet and off Sam's nerves! So she won't kill him. _


	3. Plans

Me: You know I realized that I never did the disclaimer. So here it is, **I DO NOT OWN DANNY PHANTOM! Butch Hartman does.**

Danny: Wait, I'm _owned_ by someone? How did that happen? I thought this was a free country!

Tucker: What about me?

Me: Fine, **I don't own Tucker or Sam either.**

Sam: Thank God.

Me: I am offended.

Sam: You're welcome.

* * *

People were sitting in various places around the room, lounging about in what seemed to be the most normal manner. Even though this meeting was far from normal, three of the people there were supposed to be fictional for crying out loud.

"So," I began, "We know your names. You know mine, Alex. And this is my cousin Rachelyn." I jerked my thumb over to where said person sat on the fireplace hearth examining her fingernails before looking up at the mention of her name. Danny, Sam, and Tucker had all taken a place on the green leather couch. Tucker propping his feet on the coffee table in front of him as if he owned the place.

"Its obvious that well, somehow y'all fell through some sort of wormhole and came into our world. And I bet that you guys want to get back home."

"Figure that out all by yourself, huh?" Sam added sarcastically.

I gave a small fake laugh, "Thanks I feel so loved. Anyways unless any of you have an idea on how to get back home, then I suggest we try mine." I looked around the room, and no one made any efforts to speak, "Your predicament is much like a movie plot, and in that story when the characters show came back on, they just jumped back inside the television set."

"Hold on, are you talking about the Fat Albert movie?" Rachelyn asked.

"Maybe... ok, yes."

All of the sudden Danny spoke, "So your just hoping when the show comes back on we can go home, and your basing this on a movie plot?"

"Hey, I don't see you coming up with any ideas." I said sharply, and then sighed, "We could at least give it a shot." I picked up the T.V. remote and started to scroll through the guide to find out when their show would come on again.

"Unbelievable!"

"What is it?"

"We just missed the last episode for today. And it gets worse." I turned around to face everyone, and found myself staring strait at Danny, "It doesn't come on again for about another week. I'm afraid y'all are stuck here for now."

Their faces looked crestfallen, and I felt bad for them. I would hate being far away from home in a strange place, and the small, uncertain, chance I had for getting home be so far off. Well technically only a week, but still. This was the one time in my life I was mad at Avatar for having a marathon. Rachelyn stood up crossing her arms,

"Well, looks like you're staying with us for a few days." and then directed towards me, "How are we going to explain three extra guest to your mom?"

My eyes widened, "Oh, crap! My mom!" I glanced around at the some of the broken heirlooms that lay on the table, the scorch marks on the T.V., and lastly at Danny, Sam, and Tucker. Slowly an idea started forming in my mind, "I have a plan."

After everyone had been given what they were to say, all that was really left was to wait for my mom to come home. She had taken my dad to the airport, he was finally done teaching the summer class at the local university, so he was going to visit his own mom up north. So we had a few hours to hang out, talk, get to know each other, and stuff like that.

I showed them around the house a little, all I had to do was show Tucker the laptop and he seemed set for life. We were in my room, and I was trying to show a Tucker a website when Rachelyn mentioned something.

"Tucker if you plan to go out in public you can't wear that hat."

He reached defensively towards his red beret, "What are you talking about? This is my signature look."

"Exactly. Thats why you can't wear it. Unless you want someone to recognize you and go 'Hey, that kid looks like Tucker off of Danny Phantom.' Then that person will see Sam or Danny and be like 'Hey they look like some of the characters too!' And that person will all get suspicious and call some secret government agency to come take you away!"

As she said this she leaned closer and closer towards Tucker with an aggravated look on her face. He shrank back beneath her attacks, and I'm pretty sure I heard him whimper. I don't blame him.

"Now, do you want that to happen?" She said calmly.

Tuck shook his head rapidly.

"I thought not." She stood up and then held out a hand, "Give it up."

Tucker gave a big sigh before pulling his cap off and tossing it to my cousin. She caught the hat with a triumphant look on her face, before throwing it unceremoniously behind her. Unfortunately for Tucker wearing the beret had accumulated years of bad hat hair, which stuck out at odd angles.

"Yikes."

"Now you see why I wear a hat." He slumped into the spinny chair. I quickly glanced around the room before setting eyes on a plain black baseball cap. Grabbing it I turned and jammed on Tucker's head till it covered his eyes. He sat up, grabbed the front of the hat turning it around so the bill faced the back.

"Better?" I asked.

He shrugged, "It'll do."

He then busied himself exploring all the apps on the iTouch. Inching over, I elbowed my cousin to get her attention.

"Secret government agencies? Seriously?"

She let smile slip through, "You can never be too careful."

* * *

Me: Well I gotta go to rehersals now. It turns out that a ghost hunting trio can be very handy in the theatre.

Tucker: Yeah, I'm tech crew. Working the spot light tonight. (fist pump)

Sam: I don't see why you complain about the dances Alex. They are not that hard.

Me: They are to me!

Danny: And I'm working in the Chop shop, making the staircases for the set.

Me: Yeah, and you come home and get sawdust every where.

Danny: (shrugs)

_Please review! Over a hundred hits and only 3 reviews? Come on. _


	4. Apology

Me: Happy Birthday to Me! I'm a hundred and three! I love me some cake! That I didn't have to bake! HEY!

Danny: Its your birth day?

Me: Si, and ya'll are invited to the party!

Tucker: Cool! What are we gonna do?

Me: Post fanfiction!

Tucker: But, we already do that everyday.

Me: Yeah, I know. Not much of a party. Real one was yesterday, but ya'll were "busy".

Sam: I went to the party when you were "busy"still trying to top each others score on the Wii.

Danny and Tucker: Awwww

Me: But I got leftover cake.

Danny and Tucker: CAKE!

(tackle)

* * *

While the whole hat argument had been going on, Sam had grabbed Danny and pulled him into the den. She glanced behind her to make sure no one was around, then gave Danny a punch on the arm.

"Hey! What gives?" he exclaimed rubbing his shoulder.

"What was with you back there? Acting all hostile and menacing. Are you trying to get us thrown out onto the street?"

Danny's brow furrowed, "I don't trust them."

Sam looked slightly surprised, "Why not?"

Looking down at his sneakers he mumbled, "They knew everything. Everything that I had worked hard to keep a secret all this time."

"Alex explained how they knew that stuff."

He looked up to meet her eyes, "Do you really believe that ridiculous story about our lives being a show?'

"I'm not sure." she looked away before stammering, "But how do you explain how we got here? Or why we look so different?"

"Touche."

Sam sighed, she looked up back at Danny who had just sat on the couch, pinching the bridge of his nose, closing his eyes as if deep in thought. So she continued,

"Look, Alex and Rachelyn are kids not much older than us. They have been nothing but nice to us, they're trying to figure out how to send us home, and your accusing them of some hidden evil agenda?" she said now glaring at him but then her gaze softened, "Your ghost sense hasn't gone off. They certainly don't look like your average mad scientist, or ghost hunter."

Danny almost chuckled at the thought of Alex in one of his dad's bright orange and over sized jumpsuits.

Sam finished, "So why not give them a chance?" She sat down next him, and placed her hand on his knee. Danny lowered his hands and set his sky blue eyes gaze on Sam.

"I guess I should go apologize now, huh?" he smiled.

Sam smiled back, "Yeah, you should."

Danny's gaze shifted to his knee where Sam's hand still lay, Sam quickly pulled her arm back. And both of the teens sat there blushing for a few awkward moments before Danny cleared his throat and stood up.

"I'm gonna go talk to them now." then exited, leaving a flush faced Sam behind.

Rachelyn sat on the bed frame, leaning over the edge to watch me pound out some notes on the electric keyboard that sat at the foot of the bed. I was trying to get all the way through the piece without messing up. Glancing back and forth between the music and the piano, I stumbled along before hitting the wrong sequence. Finally I just gave up and hit random keys, sounds burst out of the speakers that actually fit together pretty well. When I finished my rendition of who knows what, I gave a stiff bow with a comically smug frown upon my face. Receiving scattered applause from my audience I put on my best fake English accent,

"Thank you. Thank you. Hold your applause. And no autographs please."

"Can I try?" Tucker asked eagerly.

"Sure." I said gesturing towards the keyboard, "And you can change the sounds and stuff by typing in numbers here. See?" I pressed a key that raised a hallelujah chorus. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Danny walk hesitantly into the room. I left as Tucker found the sound effects setting, and barking dogs filled my ears. As if I don't already hear that enough. Rachelyn shot a Tucker a glare, she had spent enough time at my house to be as fed up as I was. The virtual barking stopped, as Tucker found some other piece of tech to fiddle with.

Danny looked first at me then Rachelyn, before nodding his head towards the other side of the room, a sign he wanted to talk to us in private. Not that it really mattered, no one else was around besides Tucker. Who wasn't paying much attention to us in the first place. We walked over to where Danny stood staring up at the pictures on the wall. Photos of me, friends, dogs, places, and various scribblings were tacked in random order all over the place. Danny was looking at one in particular, it was a picture I drew of him, as Danny Phantom.

"I just wanted to say," he started not even looking at us. "I'm sorry. I was being rude and ungrateful. And.." not knowing what else to say he simply looked down with a sigh.

Rachelyn laid a hand on his back causing him to look up, he was surprised at the kind gesture.

"No prob.'' I said, "I'm sure we would be paranoid too, if we had landed in some strangers house who just happened to know all of our secrets."

A small hopeful small appeared on Danny's face, "So you forgive me?"

Rachelyn nodded, "We forgive you."

At that moment loud howling sounds started again, we had all turned back to glare at Tucker who was innocently standing off to the side holding his hands in the air.

"Hey, don't look at me!"

The keyboard stood untouched, which meant that the real dogs were at it again. But it also meant something else, Mom was home.

Meanwhile back in the other dimension from where the ghost fighters had originally come, Skulker was standing in front of a ornate desk in a darkly lit room. Sitting behind the desk sat a lean, tall figure, shadows cast themselves about the room so one could not identify the mysterious person. But in the light of his own ghostly glow Skulker face stood out clearly, nervousness and unease flashed across across the hunters face for a split second. Even if his face was just part of a shell, it conveyed his emotions accurately however hard he tried not to show it.

The figure sat back in his chair digesting all the information he had just heard. Danny Phantom and his friends had just vanished. Simply vanished into thin air. Without warning or reason. Ever since Phantom's disappearance ghosts had terrorized the small community nonstop. This alone should be enough to cause him to come back, but for some reason he didn't. Or couldn't. Yes, he couldn't come back.

Still thinking to himself, what was stopping him from taking over this pathetic town now? With Danny gone it would be easy. His fist clenched. No, the young halfa would surely find a way back, somehow, someway, and would stop his plan before it had even begun. Unless, someone made sure that the boy never returned.

The figure dismissed Skulker with a wave of his hand, the hunter left in a great hurry, eager to be away from the dreaded place. A man leaned forward into the light resting one arm on the desk, stroking his silver gray goatee with the other. Piercing blue eyes that shone in the light abruptly flashed deep red, as Vlad Masters spoke aloud,

"So it seems the young badger is unable to come home." he stood up, a dark ring of blackness circled his body transforming the billionaire into the feared villain, Vlad Plasmius. An evil smile adorned the man's pale blue face, revealing a set of fangs that completed the terrifying sight.

"I'd better make sure things stay that way.

* * *

Me: (staggering) Never try to keep cake away from hungry teenage boys.

Sam: Even I could've told you that.

Danny:Heyguyswhatareyoudoin?howsitgoin?ooowatsthat?itsshiny.

Me: Oh no, he is hyped up on sugar.

Tucker: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Heydannyletsprankcalleveryone!

Danny: WOO HOO!

Sam: Sounds like Tucker is too.

Me: STAY AWAY FROM MY PHONE!

Tucker: Hello? This is the neighborhood stalker society. We were just calling to let you know, that you can expect lots of annoying phone calls from now on. And ummm, could you move to the right just a little? A little more? Thats perfect. You might wanna clean your windows, they are all streaky.

Friend on Phone: Alex? I know thats you! Its called caller I.D.

Me: AAAAAHHHHH!

_Please review! Then maybe Tucker and Danny will calm down. Then again, maybe not._


	5. How They Met My Mother

Danny: Say, Alex. When Tucker and I were going through your contacts I found these guys. (shows phone)

Me: Yeah, so?

Danny: How did you get Spock's phone number?

Me: I needed help on a sci-fi story. If you want information in that area he is the most logical choice.

Danny: Scotty?

Me: Same thing. Needed someone to explain to me the technical parts of the engineering room.

Danny: And Chekov's number?

Me: Oh, thats a peace offering if my friend gets mad at me again. She is crazy for him, well the new Chekov that is.

Danny: Why do I get the feeling that you're a Trekky?

Me: (smile) Live long and prosper.

* * *

I let the dogs loose from their temporary imprisonment, as I heard the sounds of a car engine coming down the driveway. The canines tore down the hallway, all racing each other to see who can reach the kitchen door first. All those of the human species quickly ran into the living room, all trying to look as normal as possible. Well, as normal as a strange cousin, and three people from another world could look. A car door slammed in the garage, I slid across the kitchen floor as I reached the side door, yanking it open to find a startled face staring back at me.

"Hi Mom."

"Hey there kiddo, anything interesting happen while I was gone?"

Rubbing the back of my neck with one hand, "I guess you could say that."

I could never deny being related to my mom, same brown hair, same heart shaped face, angular chin, and some personality traits as well. Not that I ever would deny it in the first place. As she came in the door the puppies instantly surrounded her, snorting, and snuffling, glad that she was home. Mom slung her purse into a nearby chair, and stooped down to give each dog scratch behind the ears, before glancing at the group now standing behind me.

"Who are they?" She nodded towards the new guests.

"Oh, this is Danny, Sam, and Tucker." I gestured to each one, who said hi in turn.

Standing up, brushing her hands she addressed them, "Hi, I'm Alex's mother. So, how do you know Alex? And how did you end up here?"

Sam stepped forward, "Don't you remember? We went to camp together in Arkansas. You talked to our parents on the last day for a while."

"Yeah and y'all got along so well, you said that Sam and her friends were welcome at anytime." I added.

She crossed her arms shooting me a suspicious look, "Did I?"

A lump grew in my throat; I knew she wouldn't fall for that. Even if she did hit it off with their parents she wouldn't just invite them over after one visit. I pointed over at Tucker,

"Look, Tucker even has the camp shirt from that year." He glanced down at the burnt orange t-shirt with white lettering that read, Brookhill Ranch. Danny interrupted,

"Um, where is your bathroom?"

Mom, pointed in the general direction, and Danny took off.

"So," I started to explain, "There was a mix up at the bus station apparently. Sam, Tucker, and Danny were going to visit relatives, but they accidentally got on the wrong bus. And Rachelyn and I had gone been running some errands in that part of town, and we recognized them, and stopped to chat. The station says that the right bus isn't due until next week. So we were wondering if they could stay with us for a while." I hurried through my speech, and then shot my mom the innocent face. I hated having to lie to her, but what was I supposed to say? Hey mom, these people fell out of our T.V. and need a place to stay. Please don't toss me in the loony bin!

She was giving me the signature "mom look", her green eyes which contrasted my own bright blue, held my gaze. Just as she was opening her mouth to speak she jolted a little, then closed her eyes and rubbed one hand against her temple. Before straightening up and eyes snapping open again. But this time instead of the normal emerald color, they were now glowing neon green. Danny.

"Oh, alright Alex your friends can stay." Danny's voice came out. It was so weird, but it was pretty much our only way of getting mom to agree. Danny in my Mom's body winked and continued the façade in a sarcastic voice,

"Well, I think that now that I'm letting three teenagers that I don't remember ever meeting stay in my house I had better go pick up some groceries, mostly of the junk food variety."

Tucker added, "And some more video games!"

"Oh, yeah that too."

Sam sighed, shaking her head at the boy's antics.

Danny placed crossed my mom's arms across her turquoise shirt, "Don't worry Sam I'll pick up some ultra-recycle-whatever stuff for you."

She smiled, "Danny, cut it out. And get out of there, you're a horrible actor."

Danny displayed a mock frown, "Fine, I'll be in my trailer."

The green glow left my mom's eyes as Danny flew off to the back of the house, and then sauntered back to the kitchen as if he had just left the room for a few minutes and had done absolutely nothing out of the ordinary. Hmm, maybe he was a good actor after all. Mom blinked her eyes rapidly, and shook her head a bit. I quickly threw an arm around her squeezing in a side hug.

"Oh they can stay? Thanks mom!"

Since she was a few inches shorter than me she had to look up to meet my eyes. A dazed look on her face,

"Oh yeah, sure. Just don't mess up the house any, or throw any wild parties, and stuff like that. I think I'll go grocery shopping real quick, do ya'll need anything?"

Before Tucker could open his big mouth Rachelyn quickly spoke,

"Nah, we're fine."

"Well, ok then. I'll be right back."

She grabbed her purse, and headed out the door. Car engine noises started again as she pulled out of the driveway. Lifting the window blinds so I could see better I watched,

"And she is going….going….gone!"

Tucker flopped on the couch, "I cannot believe that we got away with that!"

"Trust me," I said sitting next to him, "We wouldn't have without Danny."

Danny shrugged, "It was nothing."

We spent the rest of the evening mostly just hanging out, watching movies and junk. Mom came home and brought enough Hot Pockets for everyone, I practically live off those things. By then it had gotten pretty late and we divided the rooms up amongst us. Tucker and Danny got the guest room, Sam and Rachelyn made themselves right at home in my room, and I drew the short straw and ended up on the couch. Not that I mind, I usually stay up really late watching T.V. anyway. But after today's incident, I think I could stand to stop watching so much television. Snuggling down into a thick comforter I tried to shift into a comfortable position, _"Yeah," _I thought to myself with a yawn, _"Way too much T.V."_

* * *

Plasmius skidded to a stop in midair that is if you can actually do that whilst flying, but he seemed to manage. The handheld device in his palm gave off a faint beeping sound that quickly grew louder and faster as he moved closer to the high school. Vlad stopped to puzzle over this phenomenon. He had already checked the park, where the vortex had first appeared, and had seen some of the readings he had "borrowed" from the GIW satellite. And now, he could almost swear that the readings on the handheld looked exactly the same. It couldn't be, he was far from the park or anywhere else such strange occurrences had been recorded.

A flash of lightning arched the sky, despite the broad daylight, the super villain shot back startled from the sudden light. A hole appeared in the sky, green mist poured out, and more lightning shot around the vortex. The vacuum pull began, wrenching the sensor device from Plasmius's hand and sucking it into the growing whirlpool. This may have been what Vlad was looking for, but was certainly not how he planned it. He let out an almost girlish scream as he himself was dragged in, before the whole thing vanished without a trace once again.

* * *

Tucker: Vlad is coming into the story alot more. Does that mean your gonna poof him over here? Please say no.

Me: Naw, I'm not. I don't want him and Danny to get into a fight and wreck my house.

Tucker: (whew) Ok, good.

Me: Now, help me learn how to play this thing. (holds up clarinet)

Tucker: I don't know either!

Me: (shrug) Two heads are better than one.

(3 to 4 hours later)

Me: Oops there is no reed. So, I can't play it anyways.

Tucker: You are just NOW figuring that out?

Me: Pretty much yeah. Now on to piano lessons!

Tucker: (groan)


	6. Leaving so Soon? Or Not

Me: Well, here you go. Chapter 6!

Danny: Is this the end?

Me: Oh, no way. Tis only the beginning.

Sam: Sooo, how much longer are we gonna be held here against our will?

Me: I dunno.

Sam: (sarcasm) Just great.

Tucker: Look at this way... Free food!

Sam: (mucho sarcasm) Oh yeah that just makes everything better.

Tucker: I know right!

* * *

Somewhere in the U.S. not that far from where Danny his friends had first shown up in the alternate universe, a young boy was surfing the Internet. Not doing much, just watching random videos, whatever caught his eye. He huffed; blowing a piece of sandy blonde hair out of his eye when he saw a video entitled "Danny Phantom, Phantom Planet Part 1/5." With a picture of, was that a blue vampire? Ehh, it looked interesting enough. He clicked the link and was instantly absorbed in the story.

A theme song played, then an outer space sequence, something about a rock, when the vampire guy showed up. Suddenly the screen froze the image pixilated and dispersed and a new image was formed. The boy's eyes widened, wondering what was going on. The blue guy was still on screen but in a completely different place, flying through the sky over a small town. Before stopping and floating there as if contemplating something.

The kid tried to exit the video viewer, but to no avail. When the keyboard his fingers got hot, like on fire hot. With a yelp he pulled back, shaking his hands to cool them down. As sparks flew from the laptop, he rolled off of his bed, falling to floor, covering his head with his hands. _My computer is possessed!_ He thought to himself, as he chanced a glance up to see green mist pouring into the room. A flash of bright light came, he ducked down again. As soon as it happened it was over, the boy slowly opened his eyes to his disheveled room. Papers flew about the room, baseball trophies lay in pieces on the floor, and his parents were yelling up the stairs at him to keep the noise down.

That's when he spied a pair of black boots standing in the middle of the floor. Not knowing quite why he did it, he quietly shuffled back until he was completely hidden beneath his bed where the stranger couldn't see him.

Vlad Plasmius scanned his surroundings, before examining himself. Indeed he looked strange, but that was only proof that he had gotten to his destination. He spied the computer, glancing at the screen for only a second before blasting it with a pink ecto-ray. He smirked, phasing through the roof and shooting off into the sky.

"Don't worry Danny. I'll find you sooner or later. I **will** find you."

The boy came out from underneath his bed, staring at the spot where the ghost/vampire thing had vanished through the ceiling. But this state of awe didn't last for long, when the boy saw what was left of what had been his computer.

"Dang it! The dude trashed my laptop!"

* * *

It was hamburger night, and everyone was sitting around the table sniffing at the aroma floating through the back door. Tucker was practically drooling as we set the table. Mom always tried to cook something when company came over, and over the past week she took it upon herself to make every dish she knows how. She stood in front of the grill on the back patio flipping burgers and pouring on thick seasoning sauce. My mouth was starting to water as well when she announced that they were ready.

As we sat down to dinner I heard Sam mutter something about the murder of innocent animals, as she picked at her salad trying to ignore the plate of patties in front of her. Sitting next to her Tucker stopped eating long enough to say under his breath,

"Tasty, tasty murder."

Sam's face in fact turned murderous as she glared at Tucker, who had happily gone back to stuffing his face. The rest of us tried our best to hold back the laughter that was threatening to escape. I heard a loud thump come from under the table, Tucker winced and stooped down to rub his shin. Sam smiled to herself before striking up a conversation about the movie we had seen the other day.

As everyone was chatting it up, I reminisced on the past week. Even if the town I live in isn't very exciting we managed to find something to do. We hung out at my house a lot, playing on the Wii and stuff. Went to the movies, to the mini golf place a friend of mine owns, hung out at the mall awhile, we even went to the church's youth dodge ball tournament. I think Danny phased through a few balls when people weren't looking. I felt bad when I had to drag them along with me to rehearsal for the play I'm in one night, but they didn't mind.

Danny had even stopped a few robberies in town. He won't admit it but I know he has been sneaking out of the house to do midnight patrols. Guess it's a habit. There is the whole hero complex thing going on with him. Though he did admit how nice it was, not having to fight ghosts every five minutes. At least he was acting more like himself after he started to trust Rachelyn and me. All in all we had a pretty good time, but our time was up. They had to go home.

Dinner was over; everyone had a full stomach as we sat down to a final movie night. Back to the Future my all time favorite lit the screen in high def no less. Everyone else's eyes were glued to the screen as I casually cast a glance at my new friends. We had all become pretty close, like brothers and sisters. I was a bit sad thinking how this would be the last night I ever actually see them in person. But they couldn't stay here forever; they had friends and family to get back to and for Danny, a city to protect.

We all eventually made our way to our rooms and went to sleep. And the next day it turned out Mom was going to an all day writer's conference in a nearby town, so we had the house to ourselves. Which made things a lot easier, that's for sure. As soon as Mom was gone we had some lunch and then waited for the show to start. None of us really wanted to talk much, trying to avoid sappy goodbyes. I was staring at the old clock hanging on the wall when Tucker spoke up.

"I realized that since we have a show, we must a have a theme song right? Is it any good?"

I smiled and I looked over at Rachelyn who also smiled back.

I laughed, "Shall you start or shall I?"

"I'll start." She said standing up, taking a deep breath before launching into the well known composition, "Yo Danny Fenton he was just fourteen!"

I joined in, "When his parents built a very strange machine."

"It was designed to view a world unseen."

In the background I added, "Gotta catch em all cause he's Danny Phantom."

We continued on, adding all the sound effects the whole nine yards. When had finished Danny stood there a little slack jawed, Tucker was clapping, a small smiled formed on Sam's lip as she said,

"Not that bad. It has a nice beat."

That's when it all came crashing down, literally. The entire roof of my house seemed to blast into a million pieces, plaster was falling down on our heads as people dodged the debris. I coughed as I felt the chalky plaster dust make its way into my throat. A very familiar voice called through the opening, I just couldn't quite place it. The sun glared through the gaping hole framing the figure so it was hard to distinguish who it was.

"Hello Daniel. Did you miss me?"

Danny eyes flashed his signature neon green, his expression one of hate.

"Vlad."

* * *

Me: Well I gotta go now. I'm going to camp for the week, and so yeah no Internet there. Its forbidden.

Tucker: HOW DO YOU SURVIVE?

Me: I manage. Oh yeah, and no cellphones, PDAs, or anything like that.

Tucker: (le gasp!) Sounds horrible!

Me: Quite the opposite in fact. Its really fun.

Tucker: (scoff) Yeah right.

Me: Really! Anyways, I'll post another chapter when I get back. Sorry about making ya'll wait!

_Please review! It would mean a lot! Pretty please? With sugar on top? Even if you don't like it! I'll take constructive criticism._


	7. When Mad Men Attack

Me: I'm BAAAAACCK! Sorta, kinda, not really. heh heh

Danny: YOU ABANDONED US! FOR MONTHS!

Me: Sorry :( You forgive me though right? :3

Tucker: MONTHS!

Me: I said I was sorry! I shouldn't even be working on this now, I have six page paper due next week that I haven't even started on! (this is the part of the show where the author rants about their life, enjoy if you can, or join in on the complain train)

Sam:You have no excuse. Tons of writers find time to keep up on their stories, but you...

Me: IM SORRY ALREADY! *sigh* Due to recent reviews asking for updates, here ya go.

* * *

Danny tensed, "What do you want? How did you get here?"  
Ever so nonchalantly Vlad waltzed down an invisible set of stairs till his feet hit the littered carpet.  
"That's for me to know and you to find out. As for what I want,"

Oh, no. Here he goes, off into a monologue.

"I have wanted very little out of life. But each time whatever it is I want is snatched out of my grasp, owning the Packards, and Maddie…." His voice trailed off, his eyes looked glassy as he recalled memories of Madeline Fenton. He snapped back to the present a second later,  
"There is one more thing. Destroying you, little badger, and I'm not giving life a chance to snatch my victory away this time." He smiled evilly, revealing a set of pointed fangs. I had always wondered why he, being a ghost, had the whole vampire look going on. I must have said that out loud, because Vlad started pulling at his hair yelling,  
"I am NOT a vampire!" He shouted a bit louder, "I'm NOT! I'm NOT!"

It's amazing how a guy who is so calm and in control one moment can blow his top the next. This is why most people think that he is psychotic, including me. In some ways this makes him less scary, acting almost like a child having a temper tantrum. But then again, look at The Joker, being crazy seems to work out well for him.  
"Oh, I've always wanted to say this." Rachelyn said almost laughing, "You are one seriously crazed up fruit loop."

I don't think he likes it when people call him that. My first clue was when he launched himself in the air towards Rachelyn. Danny jumped in his path and knocked him back into the wall. The few pictures left hanging on the wall fell to the floor. Vlad didn't stay down for long. He flew up through the gaping hole in my roof, cackling maniacally, Danny right behind him. A few punches had passed between them, when Vlad blasted Danny down to the ground of the cul-de-sac.

Sam yanked Tucker's backpack off and threw its contents on the ground. She grabbed a Jack'O Nine Tails and raced off to help Danny. Rachelyn had disappeared down the hall, only to reappear with a long gleaming piece of steel otherwise known as a sword in her hands. She ran out the front door after Sam.

"How come she gets the sword?" Tucker whined.  
"Die evil fruit loop!" Rachelyn roared as she charged into the fray.  
Tucker held up the laser lipstick with a frown.  
"Aw, come on. Please tell me that's not all that is left." He said rummaging around his backpack. I was still looking around for something to use, not wanting to be left out of the fight. I spotted a wooden baseball bat leaning against the wall. Aha! I grabbed the old bat, waving it high over my head as I raced to the scrimmage in the middle of the street. Sam and Danny were keeping Vlad at bay while Rachelyn was attempting to sneak up behind him.

Vlad turned around, seeing Rachelyn, let off a blast of pink ecto-energy. She pulled off a Star Wars move and deflected it with the sword. While Vlad's back was turned Danny got in close for a kick to his ribs followed by an energy blast of his own, knocking Vlad to the ground. All while the pink blast that Rachelyn had deflected came barreling towards me. Instinctively, I ducked thereby got through unscathed. The bat wasn't as lucky. A rather large hole had been placed in dead in the center of the fatter end. It was still smoking as I looked through it, very glad that the hole wasn't in my head.  
I ran back to the house hoping to find something else, _anything_ else. Just then, it crossed my mind that the neighbors hadn't noticed us yet, strangely enough. I passed Tucker who sprinted past me, blasting a ray from his laser lipstick. Back in the house I ruled out everything that I had found so far, none of it could hold up to Vlad's power blasts. I turned back to see how the others were doing, it wasn't looking good.  
Danny was looking tired as he dodged yet another fist thrown at him. The others were staring at the dueling pair as they hovered several feet in the air, panting, and showing signs of fatigue. In the show the fight was usually done by now, but this wasn't something scripted by authors with a thirty minute time slot. I looked around again for a weapon, I had to do something.

The TV mysteriously turned on at that moment, the front of Casper High filled the screen. I immediately thought of sending Danny and the rest home, but would Vlad follow them? He might just decide to stay and live in a Danny-free world here, and oh, I don't know, take it over perhaps? There was no telling what that fruit loop would do. We needed help. Help. Then I got to thinking, the Fenton's had tons of ghost weapons in their basement that could take out a middle aged halfa. Yeah, that could work.

I glanced back one last time; I saw all of my friends battling a crazed lunatic. I didn't want to leave them, but at this rate they weren't going to last much longer. I turned back towards the television, green mist poured into the room and sparks flew off the set. Just for a few minutes, I said to myself. Get in, grab some weapons, and get out. After a deep breath I dived headfirst into the screen. A tingle rippled through my skin, weightlessness, then falling. I only opened my eyes long enough to see a slab of concrete coming closer much faster that I wanted it too, and then nothing but blackness.

Rachelyn swung the sword with all her reserved strength towards the older halfa's head, but he was no longer there. Exhausted from the fight, she was about ready to drop the heavy sword and see if Tucker still wanted to trade. A noise came from behind her, she turned around. The next second she was fighting for consciousness, slumped against the side of the house, and covered with dirt after crashing through the garden. Now how did that happen? Vlad, of course. Is this what those ecto-blasts felt like? Through hazy vision she thought she saw Sam and Tucker running towards her side. Right before she slipped into oblivion one last thought occurred to her. Where was Alex?

Danny cried out as he saw Rachelyn slam into the brick wall, watched as Vlad casually dusted off his hands as he had just rid himself of an annoying pest. That did it. He prepared to build up the largest ecto-blast he'd ever made, when he noticed his hand. Something was wrong, he couldn't feel anything. And sure enough, no green energy. As soon as he realized this, the green flame, flickered back on and grew in size. He felt the energy flow building, wondering what had just happened. Vlad collided into him in mid-flight. There was no time to think now, only to fight. So he did.

* * *

Me: Dun Dun DUH! What'll happen next? I'll let you know when I find out.

Tucker: You don't plan these things out?

Me: Well, sorta, kinda, maybe.

Tucker: We are all doomed.

_R&R ?  
To ensure the survival of your favorite characters! MWHA HAAA HAAAA HAAA :D_


	8. I Meet World

Me: Its summer! Finally! Hallelujah! WOO HOO! Hoo...ray?

Danny,Sam,&Tucker: *silence*

Me: Why aren't you celebrating?

Tucker: We aren't talking to you.

Me: Aww, come on.

Danny: You did it again.

Me: I'm sorry! Its just that... things come up.. and homework... and you know!

Sam: Still mad.

Me: You people are impossible.

* * *

Ow, ow, ow. That was pretty much all I was thinking about, as I pushed myself off the uncomfortable examination table. I sat there for a moment, holding my head in my hands, trying to relieve the dull throbbing pain in my skull. That's when I saw my hands, cartoony hands.

"AH!"

I jumped a little. I had completely forgotten where I was, in Danny's world. Now, where exactly in Danny's world? I looked around the room, which looked like your average doctor's office. I noticed my reflection in the mirror, and I must say, I do look pretty cool as a cartoon. Hmm, my hair looked darker than usual. I raised my eyebrows a couple of times, I didn't recall them being this big and blocky. So is this how it felt to be 2D? It didn't feel too different, except thinner. Have I always looked this gangly? I'm rambling; fall must've rattled my brains a bit. A woman suddenly burst in the door, waving a clipboard around, muttering to herself.

I sat there for a few moments as the nurse busied about the cramped room. I tapped my foot against the shiny metal table, which finally caught her attention. She looked up annoyed as if I was supposed to know what to do already.

"You can go back to class now."

"Uhh.."

"Well, go on. And don't go passing out on the sidewalk again."

"Yes, ma'am."

I got out of there as quick as I could, she seemed real agitated. I walked up and down the hallways of Danny's school (I saw the Casper High spirit posters), trying to find the exit. I still was getting used to the fact that I was in a cartoon world, it felt pretty normal yet somehow off. The school bell suddenly rang, doors burst open, kids streamed out of classrooms and I was caught up in the current. I was swept along in the crowd, right out of the school.  
Soon enough most of the swarm of students had dispersed, leaving me in the school yard utterly confused. At this point I had realized I didn't know where the Fenton's house even was. Suddenly I was nearly knocked over as someone shouldered their way past me.  
"Outta my way, Fenturd!"  
Ugh, it was Dash. He thought I was Danny?  
"Hey wait up!"  
My head spun as Kwan whipped past me to catch up with the blonde quarterback.  
"Yoo hoo, boys."  
A sing song voice came from behind me as Paulina strutted her way towards the football players. She glanced over at me for a moment before looking away with a smirk an upturned nose, and flipping her raven hair over her shoulder as she walked away. Oh, wow she was so stuck up, I thought with disgust. How did Danny ever like her? I turned away from the little popular group pow-wow. Wandering a little ways down the street, I stood trying to figure out which way to go, when I heard the scream.

Not even a block away I watched in horror as a student cowered in fear from a giant glowing green and apparently rabid squirrel. Yes, Squirrel. I didn't know they could be that frightening. It wasn't your average sized squirrel, that sucker stood at least a good 3 feet taller than Dash. Then again, it was hard to tell from his shrinking form in the distance. He was called Dash for a reason.  
Somehow the kid who had been cornered by the rabid squirrel had managed to weasel his way out. That's when its beady little red eyes rested on me; by now the only person on the street (these people in Amity Park know a thing or two about ghost attacks, including when to get the heck out of dodge). Next thing I know, it had run up a light post and was crouching, ready to pounce. I left dust in my wake as I hoofed it out of there as fast as my legs could carry me, but it wasn't enough. I looked back just long enough to see the ghost squirrel stretch furry pieces of skin between its limbs, now a flying squirrel! Wonderful.

It jumped off the pole, soaring in the air after me. Rabies foam dripping from its mouth, and the red eyes filled with rage. I ran in between two buildings hoping to lose it, but I met a dead end. I turned to face the monster that was scaling the walls like Spiderman and coming ever closer. With my back against the brick wall, I stretched my arms out in front of me and squeezed my eyes shut, not wanting to watch the end. My last thought being,  
"_But, I'm too young to die!"_  
Then I felt it. The hair stood up on the back of my neck as a wave of energy seemed to pass right through me. When I looked up the squirrel was at my feet, stunned.  
"It's a good thing we got here in time, or you would've been toast. Hmm, toast sounds good about now."  
A loud boisterous voice echoed down the passageway.  
"Jack, not right now. We bagged ourselves a ghost!"  
Sunlight framed the two figures that stood at the entry of the alleyway. I knew instantly who they were, none other than the Fentons themselves. They stood in a classic superhero pose, blasters at the ready. Then the squirrel in front of me began to bubble away into a gooey ectoplasm mess.  
"No no no no!"  
They ran to where the ghost (or what was left of it) began to flow into the cracks on the sidewalk. I watched as Maddie desperately tried to collect samples of the goo before it all dissipated. A giant figure in orange, Jack, clapped me on the back nearly knocking me over.

"Danny, don't just stand there! Help us!"  
"Oh I'm sorry, but you must be mistaking. I'm not…"  
"Go get the plasma collector out of the Fenton RV. Go!"

I decided not to argue, and inched my way around the green puddle before dashing out to where the RV sat parked across the middle of the road. I threw open the doors to the back of the camper and clambered inside to look for the gadget. Thank goodness Maddie had thought to label most of them. I found the plasma collector then climbed back out, slamming the doors shut behind me.  
In the dark tinted windows of the camper I caught sight of my reflection again. No, it was Danny! I whirled around hoping that he, Sam, and Tucker had followed me through somehow. There was no one there. Slowly I turned back, praying that my vision was playing tricks on me. Danny was still there in the window, as a cartoon again. I shook my head he shook his, I blinked and he did the same.  
"No, it can't be." I said to the air.  
"Danny! Where is that plasma collector?"  
"Oh, boy."

* * *

Me: Sorry that this chapter doesn't have anything with Danny and them in it. I promise I didn't kick him out of his own fanfic.

Danny: I would hope not.

Me: Plus, a bit of a nod to a well known 90's tv show. Brownie points to those who get it.

Tucker: You've only been watching that show like every night for a month. *cough cough* Ignoring us. *cough cough*

Me: I'M SORRY ALREADY!

_R&R Please! I'll get more chapters up since I have more time this summer! _


	9. Less Than Perfect Ideas

Alex: Short chapter after such a long time, I know. I'm a terrible person.

Danny: You can say that again.

Alex: I'm a terrible person.

Sam: Now three times fast.

Alex: I'materribleperson. I'materribleperson. I'materribleperson.

Tucker: Now we just want it in writing.

Alex: You guys!

* * *

No, it couldn't be. It just couldn't. I waved my arms about and jumped up and down. The reflection of Danny in the van's dark tinted windows did the same again. I looked down at myself, my clothes didn't match the Danny's in the reflection. I blinked a few times trying to shake the image, then rubbed my eyes vigorously. Still there. I grabbed at the strands of hair that were hanging in my face, still brown. I felt my face, found the mole on my cheek, I was still me. But to everyone else I looked like Danny, or at least that was the theory.

"Danny!"  
I spun around to see Jack towering over me with an excited expression on his face. He was almost jumping up and down as he spouted,  
"Hurry and give me the plasma collector!"  
That's when a dejected Maddie Fenton emerged from the alley,  
"Don't bother, Jack. It's too late."  
His bottom lip quivered as he sank to his knees and began screaming to the sky.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"  
Madeline came up behind him and helped him to his feet. She patted him consolingly on the back.  
"It's ok, we'll get 'em next time."

They clambered back into the van, and before they sped off I jumped in the back. At least I got a free ride to Fenton Works. The ride gave me some time to think about what was going on. I looked down at myself again finding that faint trace of a scar leftover from recess roughhousing. I was obviously still me so perhaps in a way I was taking Danny's place. People perceived me as Danny because the gap he left behind was now filled by me. Yeah, that sounded legit. Legit as fictional characters falling out of a T.V. set. Then it hit me like a battering ram, I didn't even know if I could get back! How? What if I got stuck here forever mistaken as Danny Fenton and Phantom hunted by both bullies and ghosts alike? An image of my head hanging on Skulker's wall came to mind.

I shook my head, trying to keep myself together. One problem at a time, weapons first, way home later. I would've gotten some weaponry from the back of the van but the Fenton's would have asked questions. The RV screeched to a stop in front of a bizarre looking building, Fenton Works. I immediately pulled open the door and raced into the house. Suddenly a voice called from behind me.

"Where are you going so quickly, Danny?"

I froze in my tracks and slowly spun on my heels to face the speaker, Maddie.

"To the lab," I said hesitantly, "to do my chores."  
"Well if you're going down there then take these."  
She said while dropping a pile of equipment into my arms. I watched as her and Jack trudged into the house with dejected looks etched on their faces. Poor guys, yet another ghost had slipped from their grasp. As soon as they were out of sight I found my way down to the basement. The basement converted lab was filled with the sound of whirring machinery and beep and boops accompanying them. I set down the pile of gadgets as I awed at the shiny chrome and mass amounts of technology contained in the room.

I started to go through their stuff, not fearing being caught because I knew that when something like the squirrel incident happened Jack was sure to sulk for at least a couple of hours and not come near the basement. How did I know that? I stopped in my tracks. Oh hey, an ectoplasmic rocket launcher! Good gosh they had a lot of cool stuff. I found myself a bag and began chucking the artillery in.

I was pawing my way through rows of shiny weapons when it happened. The room suddenly turned cold and I felt a shiver go down my spine. I rubbed my hands on my arms to help them regain some warmth when I saw the puff of blue breathe waft from my mouth. In surprise I clamped my hands over my lips, my eyes wide. What the heck was going on? Surely not- no- it couldn't be.

I looked at my reflection again in the shiny surface of a failed invention where Danny stood staring back at me. A steamy cloud of expelled breathe that escaped from my lips dissipated quickly in the basement air. I pulled my arms into my shirt as I searched the walls for a thermostat. Well, no wonder! The air conditioner was turned on full blast. As I quickly dialed back the air I let out a sigh of relief. I was worried for a second there. I thought maybe- AUGH!

I was thrown to the floor in flash, bound tight by glowing green ropes. It was bad enough that I had pulled my arms into my shirt but now the restricting bonds were crushing my elbows against my ribcage in the most painful fashion. I was face down on the floor struggling to get loose when the voice came.

"Seems to me that you've been dimension jumping. And that's against the rules, punk."

Oh no, that baritone southern drawl sounded uncomfortably familiar. A shove from a boot to my back flipped me over and slammed me against the wall, hard. I'm not ashamed to say I screamed out in pain, it felt as if my body had been pulverized with a meat hammer. I opened my eyes again to find a wall of white, looking closer I saw that white wall was a man, then even closer, a ghost.

"Walker."

* * *

Tucker: Say, um, Alex?

Alex: Yeah?

Tucker: I can't help but notice that this story seems to be severely lacking something.

Alex: And what is that?

Tucker: ME!

Alex: I'm getting back to you!

Danny: What about me? I'm the title character!

Alex: You too! Gosh, guys just chill out!

_R&R?  
Even for a terrible person such as I?  
I am ashamed.  
It's just, school, you know? *sigh*_


End file.
